kiss of the rose
by celestriamoon
Summary: 2 months later after Darien and Serena broke up he wants her back how far is he willing to go for her to get her back but does she want him back?
1. prove it

Disclamer: I don't own sailormoon  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"But mine are'nt"  
  
"I just don't understand Darien. None of this makes sense. What if we took a break and see what happens."  
  
"Alright, goodbye Serena."  
  
(A week Later)  
  
"Hey Darien."  
  
"Oh, hey Serena."  
  
"Well...uh do you know how you feel yet?"  
  
"The only way I can see us being together is if we see in a month."  
  
"So that's it?"  
  
"....Yeah."  
  
"Can we still at least be friends?"  
  
"Yeah I was going to ask if you wanted to too."  
  
(End Flashback/ 2 months later)  
  
Serena sat on her bed looking from the picture of her and Darien at the dance 3 months ago to her dairy containing the things she wrote about when she and Darien broke up. She closed the book and placed it on her dresser next to her. She never took that picture of them down because she liked it so much.  
  
2 months after they broke up a part of her still want to be with him. But she just pretty much gave up on him. Lately she heard from Mina who still talked to him that he wanted to get back together, but it's not like he ever showed it so Serena never believed it.  
  
(Serena's Pov.)  
  
I got up after closing my diary and putting it on her dresser. What should I wear? Blue jeans, white shirt? Nah, maybe blue jeans and yellow tank top? Yeah that looks good.  
  
After putting my hair in the normal style I packed my stuff and rushed out of the house saying bye to my mom. Arriving at school with 5 minutes to spare I stopped at my locker. 3 minutes to go I started to walk up the stairs and to the right to my first period class, Geometry. One of my favorite classes. Yeah right, it's so boring. I swear sometimes I think if they put bars on the windows it'd be pretty darn close to prison.  
  
As the bell rang I walked over to Mina. We had a short conversation before we walked our separate ways to class. After second period I stopped at my locker to talk to one of my best guy friends Andrew. Who also happened to be Darien's best friend. Ironic isn't it? We started to walk and split up when we reached the stairs. I always managed to reach this class just in time. After that class was over my one friend Ashley who happened to be in the same class with me 2 periods in a row walked downstairs to study hall.  
  
I took a quick glance at Darien's locker and continued till we were at Ashley's Locker which wasn't to far from Darien's. I looked down the hall looking for Mina as I noticed Darien was looking at me for a second and I looked back and we both smiled, you know because we're friends and all. I turned back to Ashley and we started talking again as Darien walked to study hall. A couple seconds later the bell rang and we walked to class. When I entered I took my seat in front of Andrew.  
  
"A little late are we?"  
  
"No not at all," I said as laughed at Andrew.  
  
"So you and Mina have a tournament this weekend?"  
  
"Yep, we sure do. I'm excited I can't wait to play."  
  
"Good luck," as he said that the teacher walked in telling us to get something out.  
  
5 minutes before the period ended Andrew and I were allowed to talk again.  
  
"Oh yeah Andrew you should have been there, Rei had to call talk hotline and say that she needed help and that she had performance anxiety. And they started saying all this stuff to her about how to get over it. And afterwards Mina asked what Performance anxiety meant."  
  
"You mean she didn't know what that meant?" he asked as we both started laughing.  
  
"Yeah and the other day she was like what's that word that means deprived. At first no one knew what she meant and we all looked at her weird. Then Amy asked her if she meant performance anxiety, and Mina said yeah. Oh it was great."  
  
As Darien started to talk to Andrew again I started to talk to Ashley. The bell rang and Andrew, Ashley, and I raced up the stairs for lunch. The rest of the day went by pretty slow. When I got home I started to pack for my tournament the next day. After that I signed on to AOL. Right when I got on I got a message from Luvnvball.  
  
Luvnvball: Hey Serena  
  
MoonSpKr15: Hey Mina  
  
Luvnvball: What's up  
  
MoonSpKr15: nm u?  
  
Luvnvball: same ...excited to play tomorrow?!  
  
MoonSpkr15: lol u know it  
  
Luvnvball: I'm bringing my video camera tom.  
  
Luvnvball: Maybe there will be sum cute guys there I can catch on camera  
  
MoonSpkr15: oh geez  
  
MoonSpkr15: lol  
  
MoonSpkr15: are you following us there tom.?  
  
Luvnvball: yeah I think so  
  
MoonSpkr15: kewl  
  
ArcdHotie: Hey  
  
MoonSpkr15: hey hey  
  
ArcdHotie: what's up  
  
MoonSpkr15: nm u  
  
ArcdHotie: U promise u wont say anything to anyone especially Mina  
  
Luvnvball: Hey are we meeting at Rei's tonight  
  
MoonSpkr15: ooohh yeah I forgot lol ahaha  
  
Luvnvball: ok what time  
  
MoonSpkr15: ummm not sure  
  
ArcdHotie: well I think I like Mina again  
  
MoonSpkr15: really?! That's kewl  
  
ArcdHotie: u better not say anything  
  
MoonSpkr15: don't worry lol it goes to the grave with me  
  
ArcdHotie: good or u'll end up there lol  
  
Luvnvball: ok I g2g to the store to get sum food for tom.  
  
MoonSpkr15: ok cya ton.!  
  
Luvnvball: bye!  
  
MoonSpkr15: What is that a threat?  
  
ArcdHotie: No  
  
ArcdHotie: That's a promise lol  
  
MoonSpkr15: ahahaha  
  
ArcdHotie: k well I g2g work ttyl  
  
MoonSpkr15: yeah I should go to cya  
  
ArcdHotie: bye  
  
MoonSpkr15: bye  
  
So Andrew likes Mina again. Should be interesting. Uh oh I'm going to be late again! I reached the temple for another fun night.  
  
(The next Day) (Normal Pov)  
  
After waking up at 6 in the morning and placing first in their pool and made it all the way to finals. The score was 26 25 game point for Serena's and Mina's Cyclone's team. Unknown to them there were a pair of familiar eyes watching them. Kelly dug the ball which was almost perfectly passed to Mina who then set the ball out to Serena who made a big kill against the opposite team. The whole team got together in the middle of the court screaming and jumping up and down.  
  
After they all lined up to slap hands and say good game with the other team Serena walked towards the bathroom. She stopped half way there when she spotted Darien leaning against the wall looking strait at her. As she neared she slowed her pace till she was standing next to him.  
  
"Good game."  
  
"Thanks, but uh what exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
(Serena's Pov.)  
  
I'm so confused? Why is he here.  
  
"About what?" I looked up into his eyes and I saw something. What could he possibly come all the way to my tournament for?  
  
(Normal Pov)  
  
Darien moved himself that Serena was against the wall in between him and the wall. He looked down and took a hold of her hand and looked back up. When he did the rest of the world seemed to go away. Millions of feelings going through them. They just stood there reading each other's thoughts as if nothing else mattered.  
  
'I need you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I miss you so much. But I don't know if you feel the same way? And I'm afraid.'  
  
'I do, it's just that...I don't know anymore.'  
  
'I want to get back with you so much. I just wish I could take back the pain I caused you," he said as he looked away and found a spot on the floor much more interesting.  
  
"Why."  
  
He looked back at me a bit shocked that I said something like he never heard me talk before. He leaned in closer till his face was inches apart from mine. Then he leaned closer to my ear and whispered something I never thought I would ever get to her, especially from him.  
  
"You make me crazy. When we fought, I just got so mad and then I was scared I would lose you. I was confused, I didn't think you wanted to be with me and I thought that it'd be better if we weren't together. I miss you so much I need you and if you'll forgive me for what I did to you." His face slowly brushed mine as he looked back into my eyes faces merely a few centimeters apart.  
  
"So what now, you ask me if I would go back with you? You said all those times how much you loved me and we fight one time and your feelings aren't the same anymore. You just give up like I meant nothing to you. Then the weeks after we barely even talked when we said we'd still be friends and look what happened to that. You acted so cold towards me.  
  
I swear I wanted to get back together so much. It hurt me so much not to be with you." Our breathing was shallow. Looking into his eyes, I see all the things he's feeling, hurt, rejection, sorrow, pain, so many emotions going through him as he stared back at me.  
  
"If you really wanted to get back with me................then prove it." I slid out from between him and the wall until he grabbed my arm and spun me around till our lips met. There were so many emotions that were put into that one kiss that seemed to last a life time. It made me feel like I was melting in his arms. When we finally needed air I opened my eyes to look straight into midnight blue ones.  
  
"I plan to," and he walked away and I immediately felt the warmness leave with him. I watched him walk away and right as he was about to turn the corner he looked back at me as I stared back for seconds even minutes until he finally left. 


	2. kiss of the rose

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon  
  
(Serena's Pov)  
  
I swear that it was 5 after 8 like half an hour ago! Why does this class have to take so long? Turning back to the teacher, she was rambling on and on about who knows what. All I see is her mouth moving but it's like there's no words coming out. I wonder if she'd really notice if I'd fall asleep.  
  
Thinking back on what happened over the weekend really confused me. What could he really do? Should I accept him back? He just gave up last time. What's to stop him from doing that now? How could he have just given up? There had to be another reason. Like he had to start not having feelings before the fight there's no other possibility. What changed his mind?  
  
Is there an earthquake? I opened my eyes to see Mina's bright blue ones staring back at me.  
  
"Uh Serena, earth to Serena, class is over. You still in there?"  
  
"Uh what?"  
  
"The bell rang like 5 minutes ago."  
  
"WHAT. Oh man I'm going to be so late!" With that I grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door. I rushed down the hall and then down the steps tripping 3 steps towards the floor, landing with a big thud against the door. The door opened revealing the hall monitor.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah I'm uh, I'm great, gotta go, bye!" I said as I nervously giggled scratching the back of my head. Slowly walking passed him and then ran out the door. I made it just in time to my next class taking my seat in front of Lita.  
  
"What's that read spot on your forehead?"  
  
"Uh what."  
  
"Her look," she took out her compact mirror and showed me the red mark I had from hit the door.  
  
"I uh had a bit of an accident."  
  
"I'll say you did."  
  
"Hey it's not that funny."  
  
"She's right, it's hilarious."  
  
"Shut up Dan."  
  
"Well now I'm offended."  
  
"You should be Dan."  
  
After I said that he put his hand over his heart and leaned back then 'thud'.  
  
"Hahahaha, see I'm not the only one who fell."  
  
"Hahaha, I can't believe you just fell out of your chair," Lita's face got so red and she was holding her sides. Just to see her face would make you die of laughter. And that's pretty much how the rest of the day went.  
  
After Gym was over I went to my locker and grabbed my things, and then headed downstairs to meet up with Mina so we could walk home together.  
  
Passing Darien's locker I was almost by him when he grabbed my hand and put a note in it. Closing my hand with his gentle touch he left walking the opposite direction not before I saw a huge smile on his face.  
  
Opening it up as I was walking down the hall it said HELLO in big letters. Well that's a tad bit odd. I turned it over noticed there was more writing. It said:  
  
I would have told you that in person but whenever I see you, you take my breath away and I'm at a loss for words.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks staring wide eyed at the paper in front of me. Mina came up to me with an odd look on her face when she noticed I was staring at a piece of paper in my hands so she took it from me and read it.  
  
"Oh my god, that's sooo sweet! I think he's really trying."  
  
"Uh what?" I finally looked up at her and I noticed that she had that look in her eyes. You know the look with hearts in her eyes when she knows someone's in love.  
  
"But how do you know?"  
  
"Oh please you got to be kidding me, I started to follow you and I saw the whole thing even got it on tape." Then she smiled and winked at me handing back the note.  
  
"You.....taped it?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"......you're kidding."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Well then I could just show you."  
  
We were walking upstairs and we saw Darien, Andrew, and Chad walk out of the boy's locker room towards the weight room.  
  
"Hey Shields!" Mina yelled waving to them. When she did all three heads turned towards us. Darien had a goofy grin on his face while Andrew and Chad started laughing and getting one of those looks on their faces letting you know they're up to something. I grabbed a hold of Mina's hand and drug her down the hall completely out of site where we met up with Amy and Lita.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear about that dance we're going to have next Friday?"  
  
"Who'd you hear that from, by the way did you get new rose earings?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I just got them yesterday, Mina you should have come with me to the mall yesterday, I saw these two really hot guys and the one would have been perfect for you."  
  
"Oh yeah I think I saw them, I was shopping for a book."  
  
"You were at the mall?"  
  
"Yes Serena."  
  
"Oh my god I think we finally broke through Amy not only did she go to the mall but she checked out two hot guys!"  
  
"I was shopping for a book."  
  
"Yeah you were shopping alright."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Leave Amy alone, she can't be a nerd the rest of her life."  
  
"Ouch that hurt."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"OW, geez now she's turning into Lita!"  
  
"Yeah and pigs can fly."  
  
"Well you never know Lita."  
  
"Alright guys lets go home."  
  
"Aw but Serena I thought you'd want to stay longer and watch Darien come out all sweaty."  
  
"Aw but Mina I know you want to watch Andrew come out all sexy with the sweat hanging of the end of his hair."  
  
"Well as much fun as it'd be to watch you two drool we really should get going, Rei would kill us."  
  
"That's ok Lita we can just say it was all Serena's fault."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Haha I was just kidding."  
  
The four of us started to walk to the temple. Amy and Lita were in the front talking about the two hot guys at the mall while Mina and I started to chat.  
  
"So you ready to go to Florida for our tournament this weekend?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'm so excited, in a way it's kind of good it's on Valentines day."  
  
"Haha yeah maybe Darien will make another surprise visit."  
  
"Oh right, he'd be crazy to go all that way just to come to my tournament."  
  
"Yeah but that'd be incredibly sweet."  
  
"I'm not that lucky."  
  
"So would you take him back?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean all the pain he caused.....but yet there's still a part of me wants him back so much. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, well anyways I hope it all works out."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
Reaching the top of the stairs pink flower peddles started to blow around in the wind.  
  
"You excited for the dance next weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"I bet you Darien will ask you to dance."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh come on, he will. Would you?"  
  
"Um yeah no harm in that....right?"  
  
"Yup sounds good."  
  
"So what about you and Andrew."  
  
"Oh well he might."  
  
"Ha he will, and you two will be drooling all over eachother."  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Sure what ever you say."  
  
Walking into the temple we all sat down and started eating one of Lita's delicious snacks talking gossip. Not that I was really listening or anything. I had other things on my mind.  
  
The rest of the week went by pretty slowly after Monday. Saturday was a blast. We got first in the pool and afterwards the whole team went out for a night of fun. They went to everything from shopping, going to the beach, to bowling. The next day, Valentines Day, they ended up placing 2nd in the Silver bracket.  
  
After a fairly long drive home they arrived around 8 o'clock and Mina's and my Family decided to stop for something to eat. After many laughs we headed our separate ways and headed home. Grabbing my two bags, my pillow, and some other stuff I took along to keep me busy out of the car, I walked inside after my brother.  
  
"Geez Sammy you could at least turn on the light."  
  
Nearly tripping over the stairs I dragged my bags up the stairs and stopped in front of my door. I opened the door, looked down and grabbed my things. When I walked in my room, my breathing stopped. As I gasped I dropped all my things to the floor and brought my hands up to my mouth. Looking around the room took my breath away. I felt like a little kid again.  
  
Walking over to my bed stepping over the red and white rose petals scattered across the floor I picked up the roses the lay all over my bed and breathed in their scent closing my eyes. I didn't even need to turn on my light, there were candles perfectly placed every where. There was no room to put any of my things because of all the roses in my room. The Way by Clay Aiken was softly playing from my speaker.  
  
I walked through my glass doors onto my balcony I looked around, then I noticed neatly placed in rose petals was HAPPY VALENTINES DAY. There were vines with roses hanging all over the place outside and candles placed on the railing. Taking in my surroundings I slowly turned around I found the person who had done all this standing there with that same goofy grin on his face.  
  
With the wind lightly blowing, his hair was gently messing up his hair making him look even more handsome than I've ever seen. He took a step closer closing the gap between us. His face so close to mine, he softly whispered Happy Valentines Day before gently placing his lips on mine. His lips tasted like roses or maybe it was just all of the roses around us.  
  
We stood like that forever until we needed to breathe. I'm not sure whether it was the lack of oxygen or shock of what was going on but the next thing I knew, I fainted.  
  
I woke up the next morning in my bed, wondering if last night was real or not but when I woke up everything was still the same. Luckily we had an in service day at school or I would be incredibly late for school. Getting out of my bed I walked over to my balcony. I slowly opened the door remembering everything that happened last night. On the railing underneath one of the candles I noticed a note.  
  
Hey Serena  
  
I'm sorry you couldn't stay awake long enough to watch the stars with me. Don't worry I caught you before you could fall. I hope you like your gift. Happy Valentines Day.  
  
Love Darien  
  
What gift? The flowers? Grabbing the note I walked back inside when I saw a perfectly wrapped gift on my nightstand.  
  
Unwrapping the gift I saw it was a black velvet box. Taking a couple seconds to catch my breathe I opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a red heart in the middle a little moon in the top right and a little red rose in the bottom left. There were silver wings coming from the sides forming the top part of the circular ring. Looking on the inside there was an engraving in gold that said My Only Love.  
  
I took another look at the note and I noticed more writing on the back.  
  
The moon and the rose signifies who we are. The Wings signify eternity. And the heart signifies love, and if you wear it pointing towards you means you belong to someone.  
  
With that I slipped on the ring. 


End file.
